One True Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Torn between two men she loves she must decide. Who will it be? Your true Love? or the man who taught you what love is? "Just who am I to you?"
1. Fateful Encounter

**Vampire Knight**

_**"You can give without loving,**_  
_**but you cannot love without giving..."**_

* * *

**Summary**: Torn between two men she loves she must decide. Who will it be? Your true Love? or the man who taught you what love is?

* * *

**Night One**:

An Encounter with Fate

* * *

_"It's so cold,"_

_"Who's that little girl?" I asked myself looking down at the little girl curled up in her jacket._

_"Aren't you cold?" The little girl asked, pulling her knees to her body and hiding her face in them, trying to get some warmth._

_"I-I am.." I looked around; the ground was covered in snow. The heavy wind blowing my hair, the sky was pitch grey…There were no other people but me and the girl… what's going on? Where is everyone? Oh I remember, I've been alone from the very beginning… I was…" my thoughts trailed off not knowing what to do anymore._

_"Hey, wake up" The little girl said tugging on my arm making me gasp in surprise, the little girl she's-!_

* * *

"Hey wake up Aya!" the sound of a book slamming down the table wake Aya up jumping on her seat in the process. "How many times do I have to tell you this.." Aido sighed while stretching his blond hair. "If you don't finish studying your lessons for today it'll pile up!" he said irritatingly.

Aya rub the back of her raven hair sheepishly, "I'm sorry Aido-san it's just that..."

"No more excuses for you Aya you're waaay too late on your studies! Remember why are you doing all these studying for?! You are Kaname-sama's fiancee! You have to be responsible on everything you do!" Aido said as he continued his lecture. Aya sighed remembering her big responsibility. If she wants to be accepted in the society to which Kaname belongs then she has to become someone, who is worthy to stand next to him. After all Kaname is a pure blood vampire whereas she's neither pure-blood nor a Vampire. She is an ordinary orphan human girl.

"Y-Yes I know that! Y-you don't have to remind me..." Aya said a small blush painted on her cheeks,

"Hey stop day dreaming and get a move on!"

"Y-Yes!"

Akatsuki Kain sighed deeply, muttering 'here we go again..' under his breath.

"Hey are you listening Aya!" Aido said once more snapping her back to reality.

"Y-Yes…" Aya said politely. It had also been a year since she started living with the three vampires. She first met Kaname when she was merely seven years old at the orphanage. Kaname used to visit her every week, which made her very happy since she yearned for the family that she never had. "So when I turned fifteen, Kaname-sama asked me if I wanted to come with him and be his wife. I agreed without any hesitation...but still..." Aya said clutching the hem of her shirt, what is this feeling in my chest?

**Somehow...**

"Hey, Aya!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Geez, you're really!" Aido brushed his blond locks in annoyance while nursing his aching forehead. He tried hard not to slam the book he was holding on to his student's head; because if he did that then Kaname-sama will surely burn him to crisps.

"Anyway, don't forget why we're here Hanabusa…" Akatsuki reminded his cousin.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot… Aya you have to prepare yourself for the soiree.."

"Soiree? Like a gathering?"

"Yeah, show those people the results of our training and please try not to step on Kaname-sama's feet while dancing okay?" Aido begged, knowing very well that Aya is definitely bound to do something stupid, or worse embarrass herself.

"Don't worry Aido-san I won't do something that will embarrass Kaname-sama..." Aya said confidently.

_"That didn't assure me at all_.." Aido face-palmed himself.

_'I hope this time nothing will happen...'_

* * *

Aya looked at her reflection in the mirror while the make-up artist/hairstylist put make up on her face. Aya was glad that the make-up artist put on a light make-up, since she wasn't really used to putting anything on her face. She was very much content with only baby powder but for this occasion she had to be presentable, after all she's attending her first soiree with Kaname.

"There, you're done.."

Aya turned to the mirror in front of her again; she couldn't believe what she saw. Was that girl really her? Her usually long raven hair was beautifully tied up in a ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Beautiful, you're perfect!" the stylist praised her.

_"Still… the me... I'm seeing right now… doesn't look like me at all..."_ Aya thought to herself.

* * *

**Soiree**

The party room was full of celebrities, politician all of them very known and famous and all of them are Vampires.

"Maybe this time everything will be peaceful…" Kaito commented as he joined the silver haired vampire hunter, who's leaning against the wall observing every single vampire at the party. "I heard that Kuran will be in this soiree apparently he has something big to announce." he continued as he stood next to Zero.

"Like I care..." Zero said briefly, "Let's just do our job...enough chitchat.." he snapped not really caring about Kaname's announcement.

"Where are you going?" Kaito asked as he watched the silver haired hunter leave his place.

* * *

"There's no time to be stalling Aya..." Aido said pulling the raven haired girl but she's not budging from her place.

"I-I'm sorry Aido-san b-but I can't!" Aya said still hugging the pillar with all her strength; she was just too embarrassed to step inside the ballroom looking like an alien.

"Aya! Come on stop being so stubborn, don't embarrass Kaname-sama he's waiting for you!" the blond reminded her.

"I know but still..."

"Akatsuki, why are you standing there doing nothing?! Help me here!" Aido said to his cousin who was just watching them pull each other.

Akatsuki sighed massaging his head, "Why must I deal with these children…"

"I heard that!"

"What's going on here?" An annoyed voice demanded, the trio turned around to look back only to find the silver haired boy with a clear look of irritation on his handsome face.

"Kiryu.."

"She's a human girl what are you vampires doing to her.." The certain Kiryu said venomously.

Aido immediately scowled, seeing the silver haired boy, "She's no ordinary human girl Zero. She's Kaname-sama's fiancée." Aya turned to look at the boy who looked at her in return, she didn't miss the look he gave her; it was look of pure hatred.

* * *

"Is she near?" Kaname asked in his usual velvet voice.

"Yes, one of the guards informed me she's here with Hanabusa and Akatsuki…" Takuma informed his friend putting his phone back in his pockets, "As of now Zero is ushering them here..."

"It's time..." Kaname said smiling mysteriously.

_"Kaname...what are you planning?"_

* * *

**A/N:** It's been a loooong time since I dreamed of creating/writing a fic about VK and now look at this! hehe hope everyone find this interesting. Sorry about the grammar and such. I know they're OOC and the plot for now does not look interesting but trust me it wud become interesting soon! Special thanks to my friend **JennaWilliams** for editing my work, thanks a bunch girl!

Please give this story a chance!

**Read and Review!** (Tell me what you think!)


	2. An Opposition

**One True Love**

_"True love is just like rain; it touches us all."_

* * *

**Summary**: Torn between two men she loves she must decide. Who will it be? Your true Love? or the man who taught you what love is?

* * *

**Night Two:**

**Opposition**

* * *

"You look so stunning tonight my Aya.." he said taking her hand to his, while Aya blushed red as tomato this is not the first time Kaname complimented her but every time he tell her that she couldn't help but to feel shy. "Thank you for leading them here without any fuss, Zero.." he thanked Zero when he saw the silver haired hunter about to leave.

".." Zero ignored Kaname as he continue to exit the room.

Aido growled at the evident disrespect of Zero towards Kaname, "I really hate that jerk!" he said clenching his fist in anger.

Akatsuki sighed, "Hanabusa let it go.." He said facepalming himself.

"But!"

"Like Akatsuki said let it go Aido.." Kaname said calming him down.

"If that's what you want Kaname-sama..." Aido said admitting defeat.

"Are you alright Aya?" Kaname asked, noticing the raven haired girl staring at the door.

"Ah, y-yes.." she stuttered. "I-I'm fine don't worry about me.." she said with a strained smile, she doesn't really know what's wrong but she found herself thinking about the silver haired boy, _"Earlier he gave me the look of hatred the only look that I couldn't stand but still I know there's more to it than that..."_

"Why are you guys so late?" Takuma asked joining the group.

"I-I apologize well you can say we ran into some problem earlier..if it's not because of certain someone..." Aya twitched when he heard Aido said "Certain someone" since she was the reason why they are late, she kept on stalling the inevitable.

"What's wrong Aya?" Kaname said caressing her cheek,

"I-I'm fine..It's just..."

"Let's go Kaname it's time.." Takuma reminded Kaname once again. "Everyone is waiting.."

Now it's turn for Kaname to sigh, "I guess there's no point on making everybody wait..let's go Aya.." he said smiling gently to the girl beside him.

_"L-Let's go? Waah.."_ Aya thought to herself she could feel her face reddening and a steam coming out of her ear, "What should I do?" she asked herself feeling her legs turned jelly and her whole body started to shake.

"Don't worry Aya everything will be all right..I'm here with you..." Kaname said squeezing her hand reassuring her.

"K-Kaname-sama, I-I think I'm going to faint..."

"Hey! Hey! Don't faint on us!"

* * *

"So how's my favorite student.." Toga Yagari said ruffling the silver haired hunter's head in the process knowing that it will annoy his student.

"Knock it off master.." Zero said icily shoving his master's hand away from him.

"You keep doing that or the girls will not notice you.."

"Like I care about that.." Zero said sternly, his annoyance still visible on his face. His master has this ability to annoy the hell out of him. "Why are you even here Master even Kaito is here I don't remember you on the order list of the society to be here.." he pointed out.

Yagari scoffed, "The society couldn't order me around..."

"Seems like the party is starting," Kaito said rejoining the two, as if on cue Kaname and Aya walks out of the private room to join the others their arrival earned the attention of the other vampires who stop talking to bow on the arrival of the pureblood vampire.

"Thank you everyone for coming here in a short notice, tonight I am here to announce the most important event of my life..." Kaname said, right now the whole room was silent and the attention are all in Kaname. "Tonight, I'd like everyone to meet the woman I love," he said bringing the fidgeting girl with him, everyone hold their breath when Kaname kneel down before Aya.

"Aya, I love you please do me the honor and make me the happiest man in the world," Kaname paused, pulling the small red box out of his pocket opening it showing the ring to Aya, it was simple silver ring with rose engraving on it.

"K-Kaname.." Aya covered her mouth, too surprise to say a word, yes Kaname already proposed to her before but this time he was doing it with a ring and in front of everyone to see!

_"I-I don't know what to say I..." _

"I love you Aya.." Kaname repeated staring at Aya's eyes tenderly,

"Y-Yes.." Aya stuttered, Kaname smiled standing up to put the ring on her.

* * *

**Cross Academy**

"Marry a human? What is Kuran thinking.." Toga said once they entered the headmasters room where Kaein Cross is waiting.

"We can't do anything about it now can't we? We can't stop Kaname on doing that.." Kaein said seriously.

"Well, it's Kuran's problem anyway but surely the Senate would be against his marriage after all he is their "king".." Yagari said sarcastically, blowing the cigarette smoke out of mouth. "Their precious Kuran pureblood.." he continued.

"I told you don't smoke this is a school you know!" Kaein said jumping up and down like a little child.

Toga twitched, "Stop being childish Cross it makes my headache, so don't stall and tell me what you have to say before I lose my patience.."

"Okay, I just told you Zero will have another responsibility on his list..."

"What? Why?"

"Well.." Kaein started.

* * *

**At Zero's room**,

Zero slumped on the floor of his room his hand on his throat his amethyst eyes turned crimson red,

"Damn it!" he cursed as he could feel pain streaming through his whole body,

* * *

**_Sneak Peak_**

_The next night,_

_"I will be busy these coming months but I would like you to further your studies I want you to attend Cross Academy.."_

_"Welcome to Cross Academy!"_

_"Get away from me!"_

_"You know you should smile often.."_

_"Blood I need it.."_

_"Zero!"_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
